The Ultimate Keanu Reeves Song
by Scatterheart
Summary: It's a song about how much I love Keanu Reeves. Um... it's not SERIOUS or anything. Heh. Heh. Well, Matrix references included! Whee!
1. Song!

THE ULTIMATE KEANU REEVES SONG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why I did this. It really wasted my time. but I  
love it anyway, because Keanu Reeves is pretty cool. I have no place to put  
this song, so I'll just stick it in the Matrix section. Because, you know,  
Keanu was in Matrix. Anyway, I hope you die-hard Keanu fans enjoy and "get"  
this! And for you non-fans, you can flame me for filling Fanfiction.net  
with trash. Either way, review!  
  
Sitting in front of the TV screen  
I'm plugging in my favorite DVD  
I've been a Watcher of this film a million times  
But your Gift is like a Matrix trapped in my mind  
You're Freaking sexy with your thick black hair  
You're a Babe In Toyland with your brooding air  
But I'm so mad when you're kissing Trinity!  
It's so wrong! Her Replacement should be me!  
CHORUS:  
Keanu Reeves  
You're always One Step Away  
Keanu Reeves  
Oh, I wish that you can stay  
I don't care if you play Hardball  
And you're the Devil's Advocate  
I Love You to Death anyway  
You're a cool breeze over mountaintops  
On a Sweet November I'm filled with thoughts  
Of a Walk In the Clouds with you by my side  
You're the brightest star that fills my eyes  
I wish I can Speed with you to Providence  
(Currently this poem makes no sense)  
But looking at you gives me a Chain Reaction  
Forget about Feeling Minnesota - I'm feeling passion  
CHORUS  
The Last Time I Committed Suicide  
I was sad because you weren't by my side  
Hey, Even Cowgirls Get The Blues  
But I will never reach Point Break with you  
I need to be Letting Go of you, Something's Gotta Give  
If I'm always Under the Influence of you, how can I ever live?  
But when you're kissing Trinity I'm still feeling tension!  
That bitch better be careful of my Act of Vengeance!  
CHORUS  
THE END!  
P.S. I'm really not that crazy! Really! Erm. haha. 


	2. Explanation to Song

EXPLANATION TO THE SONG  
  
Haha, I figured the poem needs an explanation for you not-so-hardcore Keanu fans. And besides I'd rather be writing this than homework, so bear with me. So. read this if you're bored and confused with the song. It'll spoil the "magic" though. Whatever little magic there is of it. I can't believe I got reviews! Thank you all for reading!  
  
(Hardcore fans can skip this, because you probably know more about Keanu than me.)  
  
"Sitting in front of the TV screen  
  
I'm plugging in my favorite DVD"  
  
Plugging in, get it? Plugging into the Matrix? Oh! (I know, lame.)  
  
"I've been a Watcher of this film a million times  
  
But your Gift is like a Matrix trapped in my mind"  
  
Keanu movies: The Wather, The Gift, and The Matrix.  
  
"You're Freaking sexy with your thick black hair  
  
You're a Babe In Toyland with your brooding air"  
  
Movies: Freaking, Babes In Toyland. Erm, I haven't seen them either, so if they're any good, tell me. I think these are early Keanu movies.  
  
"But I'm so mad when you're kissing Trinity!  
  
It's so wrong! Her Replacement should be me!"  
  
Movies: The Replacements. And Trinity? Well, I think she was in the Matrix.  
  
"Keanu Reeves  
  
You're always One Step Away  
  
Keanu Reeves  
  
Oh, I wish that you can stay"  
  
Movie: One Step Away. Haven't seen it either. Haha.  
  
"I don't care if you play Hardball  
  
And you're the Devil's Advocate"  
  
Movies: Hardball, Devil's Advocate. Holy crap, the Devil's Advocate is such a fricken good movie! Watch it, watch it. And Al Pacino is cool in it too. And people wear suits. Sexy suits.  
  
"I Love You to Death anyway"  
  
Movie: I Love You to Death.  
  
"You're a cool breeze over mountaintops"  
  
Keanu's name means "cool breeze over mountains" in Hawaiian. Apparently it also means "shit rat" in Indonesian or something like that. Um. yes, so that's pretty cool. Or not. Was that more than you needed to know?  
  
"On a Sweet November I'm filled with thoughts"  
  
Movie: Sweet November, with Charlize Thieron. Did I spell her name right?  
  
"Of a Walk In the Clouds with you by my side"  
  
Movie: A Walk in the Clouds. Dude, I wanna see that so bad.  
  
"You're the brightest star that fills my eyes"  
  
Keanu's in a band called Dogstar. The Dogstar is the brightest star in the sky, and besides, Keanu's the brightest star in Hollywood. Whee! By the way, Dogstar is a great band. I love their song, Our Little Visionary. Keanu plays bass.  
  
"I wish I can Speed with you to Providence  
  
(Currently this poem makes no sense)"  
  
Movies: Speed, Providence. And the poem did start losing its cohesive quality right about. now.  
  
"But looking at you gives me a Chain Reaction"  
  
Movies: Chain Reaction. It's really good! And Rachel Weisz is one of my favourite actresses. She was in Enemy at the Gates with Jude Law. Jude Law is sexy. oops, oh yeah, Keanu. He's sexy too. Ahaha.  
  
"Forget about Feeling Minnesota - I'm feeling passion"  
  
Movie: Feeling Minnesota.  
  
"The Last Time I Committed Suicide"  
  
Movie: Um, I think the pattern is becoming predictable.  
  
"I was sad because you weren't by my side  
  
Hey, Even Cowgirls Get The Blues  
  
But I will never reach Point Break with you"  
  
Movies: Even Cowgirls Get the Blues, Point Break.  
  
"I need to be Letting Go of you, Something's Gotta Give"  
  
Movies: Letting Go, Something's Gotta Give. New Keanu movie alert! Something's Gotta Give comes out December. erm, 12, I think. The preview is great! Jack Nicholson is a cad who falls for Diane Keaton's character. Keanu plays a doctor who goes out with Diane's daughter, I think. Anyway, he looks great and he actually smiles in this movie.  
  
"If I'm always Under the Influence of you, how can I ever live?  
  
But when you're kissing Trinity I'm still feeling tension!  
  
That bitch better be careful of my Act of Vengeance!"  
  
Movies: Under the Influence, Act of Vengeance. And to wrap up the poem nicely, I added Trinity again.  
  
Okay, so that's that.  
  
Mememe, I have seen Little Buddha! He was really cool as Siddhartha, and you're right, he wears very little and shows off his nicely tanned body and sexy hair. And he also fended off the forces of evil. By just meditating, too. Using the powers of his mind to defeat dark forces. remind you of anything? Hmm.  
  
I don't really hate Trinity. In fact, I quite like her. But it won't make sense if I say I like her in this song. Poem. Thing.  
  
Hey, as a heads up, the next Keanu movie will be called Constantine, in which he plays a devil's middleman named John Constantine. So yay! Nice name, nice suits, nice hair. I love it how Keanu kills the dark forces in one movie and becomes the dark forces in another. He's just so versatile.  
  
The End.  
  
P.S. I may have to start a sequel to this poem to incorporate more Keanu movies into verse. Yes? No? 


End file.
